Buy The Hour
by coffeebuddha
Summary: Instead of applying to the FBI after college like he had planned, Spencer Reid ends up working as a high end escort. AU


Spencer was sitting at his kitchen table writing a check for his mother's hospital when his cell phone buzzed with a text message. He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair, but didn't hesitate to check it. There was no name, just a date and a location, but he recognized the number. He checked the oven clock and did a few mental calculations in his head. The meeting was in three hours, so he had plenty of time to finish doing his bills, take a shower, stop by the post office, and still get there early.

Spencer smiled and nodded at the concierge sitting at the front desk of ritzy hotel lobby. The woman blushed prettily and smiled back, her eyes glinting at his obviously expensive, well cut suit. He winked at her-act like you belong, and people will assume you do-and got on the elevator, checking his watch again as the doors closed in front of him. He still had a few minutes before the scheduled time, but even the idea of being late made his skin itch. Made him feel unprofessional. He glared at the elevator doors and willed them to open.

When they did-finally!-he walked calmly down the hallway, undoing his tie so that it hung loose around his neck and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt. He fixed a flirty smile on his face and squared his shoulders as he knocked on the door. Derek Morgan-one of his first and best customers-opened the door almost immediately.

As far as customers went, Spencer liked Derek. He was handsome, intelligent, and, while occasionally a little over eager, not nearly as creepy as some of his clients, like the guy who couldn't get it up unless Spencer quoted Bible scriptures and let him call Spencer 'daddy'. And it certainly didn't hurt that Derek always paid out the nose to keep Spencer with him for the entire night.

Spencer flashed Derek a wide, genuine smile and kissed him lightly on the lips as he passed into the room. Derek grinned back and brushed his hand over Spencer's ass, before running it up his side to help him out of his suit jacket. While Derek hung up the jacket, Spencer crossed the room to where a bottle of wine was chilling and poured them both a glass. Derek took the proffered drink from Spencer and slumped down onto an oversized couch, reaching up to gently tug Spencer into his lap.

They'd developed a routine during their visits, but that had never seemed to bother Derek. If anything, it seemed to make him happier than if Spencer had tried to keep things new and interesting. First they would have their wine and Derek would relax by talking through any problems he might be having at work-something to do with the government, which he was always very vague and hush hush about-with one of his house flipping projects-which were apparently very lucrative, since he'd never be able to afford Spencer and the hotel rooms on his annual salary-or, on very rare occasions, with his mother or sisters-who were apparently lovely women, but sometimes a bit too adamant about their desire for him to settle down with a Nice Girl.

Spencer's job was to listen, stroke his fingers over Derek's scalp, and make agreeing noises at appropriate intervals. While he talked, Derek would almost absently tease or caress different, seemingly innocent parts of Spencer's body. A fingertip at the inside of his wrist, a palm over the small of his back, the back of his hand on the side of his neck. By the time they were halfway finished with the bottle, Spencer was usually sitting on proof of how turned on Derek was.

Spencer glanced over at the half full bottle, shifted in a way that made Derek moan lowly, and smiled to himself. Right on time. His shirt was already unbuttoned and he'd long since toed out of his shoes and socks. Derek fingered his belt buckle, occasionally slipping his fingers under the waistband of Spencer's pants to brush against his stomach, and Spencer took that as his cue. He took both of their glasses and set them carefully on the table where the wine sat in its chiller. Derek leaned back against the couch and watched Spencer with half lidded eyes as he stood and undid his pants, pushing them and his underwear down to fall in a puddle around his feet. He kicked out of them and moved to straddle the other man. Derek smiled up at him, his thumbs rubbing small circles at Spencer's hipbones. He leaned forward and nipped one of Spencer's nipples, just hard enough to make the slender man arch against him.

Spencer lifted his fingers to Derek's lips. When the other man gave them a long, slow lick and then sucked them into his mouth, Spencer didn't even have to pretend. The shiver that went down his spine as Derek suck on his fingers was real. Spencer's free hand dropped to Derek's lap, easily undoing his jeans to free his hard cock. Derek groaned around the digits in his mouth, but, other than a slight tightening of his impressive muscles, didn't move.

When his fingers were slick with spit, Spencer slipped his fingers out of Derek's mouth and reached around finger the tight ring of muscle at his ass. Derek was drawing a line of hot, open mouthed kisses across his chest and reached up to cup his cheek. "Do it," he murmured. "Stretch yourself for me."

Spencer turned his face to nip at the fleshy bit under Derek's thumb and moaned as he slid a finger inside of himself. Derek leaned back so that he could watch him as he worked his finger in and out, slid in a second, then a third. Spencer arched and writhed above Derek, who was stroking his own cock, his eyes dark and intense.

After several minutes, Derek wrapped a strong arm around his waist and asked, "That's enough, right?"

Spencer tried to answer, but he was panting too hard to make the words work, so he just nodded instead. Derek brushed the back of his hand against Spencer's cheek again, then tugged him into position over his cock. Spencer drew in a deep, shuddering breath, licked his lips, and nodded again, and Derek thrust up into him. His hands fell to Spencer's hips again, controlling his pace, urging him faster and faster. Spencer gasped for breath as Derek pounded into him, his fingers digging into the older man's shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. Derek's fingers curled around his dick, and Spencer adjusted so that he was thrusting into his hand. When Derek bit hard at the soft spot behind his ear and growled, "Mine," Spencer felt like the world was spinning out from underneath him and he came hard.

They never lasted long the first time of the night. The second, third, fourth times would last longer, stretching until they were almost tantric. But that first time? No, the first time was always rough and urgent and almost desperate.

* * *

Spencer woke up in the hotel bed feeling warm and comfortable. Derek was propped up on his elbow watching him, one hand lazily combing through his hair. He leaned down and kissed him, soft and slow and far too intimate for the amount of money that would be changing hands soon. Spencer hummed into the kiss and gently pushed him away. "What time is it," he asked.

Derek smiled and traced his fingertips over his collar bone. "I've still got you for another hour." He paused, his palm flat over Spencer's heart, and ran his thumb down the front of his throat. "I don't get why you do this. You're smart-or at least a lot smarter than me-and young. I could help, you know."

Spencer frowned up at Derek and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. "What do you mean 'help'? How would you help?"

Derek lifted their joined hands to his mouth and carefully kissed Spencer's fingers. "However you wanted me to. Paying for school, references for a job. Whatever you wanted."

Spencer drew a slow, deep breath to help stifle the sudden swell of annoyance that suggestion prompted and shifted enough that he could feel the warm weight of Derek's erection against his thigh. He smirked and rolled over so that he was straddling the older man. "At the moment, what I want is to help you with your problem." He winked saucily at Derek and said, "And what a big problem it is too..."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Feedback is overwhelmingly appreciated.**

This was originally written for a kinkmeme over on LJ. The prompt was "Hooker!Reid. Because it's canon that prostitutes like Reid. There's some Hooker!Reid fic out there, but he's always pretty low-rent and he'd totally be high end, working through an escort service. Author's choice to do Reid with random non-canonical client or clients, first-time with someone canonical, Reid with someone canonical who's been using his services for some time and developed feelings they don't know what to do with. You could also work it so Reid only picks up work out of town (say, on trips home to Vegas) and that's enough to supplement his income without (he thinks) running the risk of getting caught."

Nothing belongs to me.


End file.
